Misery
by Cherno Alpha Russia
Summary: One night, when Johnny Cade's group of friends gets attacked by Socs, he finds seemingly innocent Anna Collins in the trunk of their car, malnourished and terrified, so he takes care of her. However, when Johnny falls in love with beautiful Cassie, Anna's crush spirals into a horrifying obsession, and Johnny must stop her before she eliminates the people close to him and kills him,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: of cold November nights and zombie movies

The cold November air nipped at Johnny Cade's bare arms, even though he was wearing his warmest jacket, as he walked down the street with his friends Pony, Soda, Steve, Dally and Two-Bit. It was an unusually quiet night.  
Probably because Two-Bit's crush's soc sister, Karen was having a party at her house, and all the Socs were going to be there, thought Johnny, so no Socs are going to be out here tonight.  
"Man, the movie was so awesome!" Cheered Two-Bit, as he did a front flip, leave it to him to do something like that  
"Yeah, Katniss was so sexy and so was that missy who took off her clothes in the elevator!" Shouted Steve, who ignored Pony's requests to quiet down as he gave a playful punch to Soda's arm.  
"Owww! Man, what was that for?" Cried Soda as he rubbed his arm in pain. Meanwhile, Pony put his earbuds in his ears and cranked up a rap song to almost full volume, while Dally pulled out a cigarette and lit up. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Karen Jensyn's greaser sister, Annika and Johnny's friend Lauren Miller, sped down the street towards the boys. Lauren was 14 and looked 12. She had short, messy, dirty blond hair, bright green eyes that lit up when she smiled and big, black rimmed, geeky looking glasses. She was a skinny girl and was very friendly, sometimes a bit too friendly, and almost everyone knew she had a crush on Tim Shepard. Annika was 16 and looked 18. She had very pale skin, dark, blood red, shoulder length hair, big brown eyes and  
a strange, cocky smile. She had the same stupid humor as two bit and she had a major crush on him since she was 10.  
"Hey guys, I just saw the awesomest zombie movie called Planet Terror and it was about..." As Lauren rambled on about some Quentin Tarentino movie she found on Netflix, Annika couldn't help but stare at Two Bit, those smouldering grey eyes, those cute, rusty sideburns, that cocky smile and the way her name sounded when he said it  
"Annika, Annika" he repeated, moving closer to her. Suddenly, her fantasy was shattered when she felt Steve pull her bra strap back pretty far and release it.  
"Owwww! Steve, what the hell?" She cried as she rubbed her back.  
"So what do you want to do guys?" Asked Johnny, trying to get a decent conversation in.  
"Let's go to the lot." Suggested Pony, who's phone battery had just died. Everyone agreed and went on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: confrontation

When they finally made it to the lot, it was almost twice as cold as it was half an hour earlier. All of the friends shivered, but they later brushed it off as some random setback to being tuff. Annika and Lauren were fighting over the tire swing, Johnny, Pony, and Two Bit were sitting on an old, tattered couch that Johnny's parents had thrown out, Soda and Steve were sitting on the ashpalt because they could and Dally just stood around, with a cigarette in his mouth. Meanwhile, Two bit was looking at his news feed and found some horrifying news.  
"Justin Green. Party's over, Going to the tasty freeze, the East Side for kicks then crashing at Randy's ftn." Two bit read out slowly. Johnny's big black eyes widened in fear.  
"Oh god, were gonna get jumped!" Cried Johnny, panicking as he ran into a tree. Everyone else gasped and were just about to run when a mustang pulled up by the lot. Everyone took out their switchblades or picked up a random weapon, expecting a soc to jump out of the car, but instead of a Soc, Tim Shepard got out of the mustang, swearing at his brother. Lauren's stomach lurched with nervousness and her heart skipped a beat. Everyone dropped their weapons and walked over.  
"What are all of you doin out here?" Said Tim casually, kicking an empty beer can to the side.  
"Well, we just got bored and decided to come here." Replied Annika and Two Bit at the same time.  
"You should get out of here." Warned Tim "The Socs are out and about now looking for trouble." No sooner did he say that, a Ferrari pulled up and some drunk Socs stumbled out.  
"Hey you wanna fight?" Slurred Randy as the new leader soc, Justin stumbled out, wearing that stupid looking obey* hat. As every one of the greasers took out their weapons, the rest of the drunk Socs charged, regardless of their drunkness.

A/N: Obey is a brand of hat people with "swag" wear. Check back for more updates.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: discoveries

The first injury occurred when Justin head butted Annika in the stomach. She felt like a sledgehammer was brought down on her stomach and she wailed in pain. That's when the fight started. As the Socs and greasers charged at each other, Johnny and Lauren grabbed each other's hand and ran as fast as they could through the lot, leaving everyone, until a soc grabbed Lauren around the waist, and pulled her over to another group of Socs, who pinned her to the ground, much to her dismay. Meanwhile, Johnny had managed to sneak around the Socs to hide behind a tree by their car. However, the drama wasn't over yet. As Johnny was about to close his eyes to have a power nap, he thought he heard muffled screaming and banging from the back of the Ferrari, but he just thought it was a figment of his imagination. However, the screaming got louder and more blood curdling, and the banging got more repetitive. By then, Johnny knew that it wasn't just his imagination, so he grabbed a crowbar and pried open the trunk. When he got the trunk open, his heart beat faster than it ever did and he felt like he was going to be sick.  
"Oh my God."

A/N: ohhh, scary! Tell me how you like it so far, and be sure to check out my Where the Red Fern Grows fanfic, Blood Is Thicker Than Water. Stay gold!  
~imawitch~


End file.
